


Brother & Sister Act

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [300]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Double Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/24/19: “smart, wear, white”





	Brother & Sister Act

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/24/19: “smart, wear, white”

(1)

Trailing a white cloud of flour Laura Hale pushed through doors from the baking room while shouting, “You think you’re so smart, _you_ do it!”

Hales Bakery was popular not just for tasty baked goods but also its bickering siblings, Laura and Derek Hale.

With one look at Stiles Laura scoffed, “Your boyfriend’s busy making twenty dozen cookies _by himself!”_ she shouted again. “And hasn’t got time for goo-goo eyes with you.”

Immediately barging through the doors came Derek. “Sorry, Stiles, _some_ people know _nothing_ about customer service.” He lowered the beard net he wore and kissed his future husband.

(2)

“What would you like?” Derek asked but Laura interrupted, “Please! Remember you’re in public!”

In the adjacent café patrons giggled. This was reality TV material.

“One black-and-white cookie,” Stiles answered.

Wearing a smug look Laura rushed to the display case first, selected the plumpest cookie and served it to Stiles, sticking out her tongue at her brother.

“I gotta get back to work,” Derek sighed, rolling his eyes.

When he’d gone, “A smart guy’d think twice before marrying _him_ ,” Laura advised.

Stiles caught her little smile though. She knew damn well he couldn’t wait to be part of her family.


End file.
